Jailor of the twin beasts
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: a little girl walked through a forest on a dirt road. The people of konoha thought she was a normal orphan that can't remember her past. but what they don't know is that she is the holder of not one but two creatures . The Tailed Demons. rating may change
1. Chapter 1: who's the girl?

**A little girl at the age of three was unsteadily walking toward Konoha village gate. she had a light tan from traveling in the sun, she also had scars allover her body, she was wearing blue shorts with red blood stains, her shirt was white but it also had blood stains with feather wings on the back, her hair color was strange, her hair color was made of red and blue spots that were arranged like scales, the thing is they really looked like scales so much that you could almost see the hair become scales themselves. She seemed to look like she would pass out any minute, she seemed to stager when she walked. She looked like an innocent child but when you looked at her, her chakra was enormous you could almost see her chakra flow through her as a white innocence. But her chakra was like a eight inch layer of armor. A slight glance would make you shiver tell your bones fell from your sockets. It then started to rain, big pelts of icy daggers pierced her skin. The little girl seemed immune to the rain that seemed to slash at her skin. Her chakra was starting to get low due to the effect of not resting, eating, nor sleeping for two weeks at all. She then let her chakra armor decease, Her eyes were red from lack of sleep. Yet.. Her mind was somewhere else. **

**In her head she was walking through a labyrinth, that was to lead to the back of her head. In what seemed like an eternity, she had finally made it out of the labyrinth to the chamber of creatures. When she entered the room there was water on the floor that went up to her ankles, it was frighteningly dark for the little girl, but thankfully there were candles that lit the room. This place seemed to have not one but two creatures locked up in there cells. The bars seemed rusted to the bone, yet two seals were holding the creatures from breaking the rusted bars. The creature on the left glared coldly, evilly at her while the other one looked at her with kind, caring eyes. The girl looked at both creatures, tears gathered in her eyes, she burst into a scream of agony.**

" **WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT!!!!!!!!" She screamed the tears burst from her eyes. The one on the left grinded evilly while the other creatures heart broke in two. The creature on the right began to have tears fall down its face, this creature had a kind heart for all creatures, but most of all to its host, unlike the rest of its kind it didn't like to treat its host with cruelty and it had grown attached to its host like the host was one of its own offspring. The creature on the right snaked something out of the cage to revile six beautiful blue scaled tails. They slowly made their way to the sobbing girl rapping themselves around the girl to give the girl a shoulder to cry on or what the creature could do to show she cared for the girl. The creature on the left snickered at the seen.**

"**Awww pore little girl, did the big scary demon kill all of your village." The creature mocked, he then laughed at its host's misery. The creature in the opposite cage glared at it and swiped it's claws at it, at the result the creature yelled in pain.**

" **How dare you.. You controlled this poor little girl for your own AMUSMENT!!? YOU ARE THE WORST DEMON I HAVE EVER MET!!!!!!!! DO YOU EVEN REALISE THE CONSIQUENCE OF THIS ACTION!!!!! DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT EVERY DEMON HE OR SHE THAT HAS BEEN SEALED IS CONNECTED TO THE HOST'S MIND, PAIN, THOUGHTS, DESIRES, AND EVEN THROUGH DEATH HAKURACHU!!!!!!!!" The voice of a female echoed from the cage next to it. It nearly scared the girl to death hearing her sealed demon yell for the first time. Hakurachu was shocked at his companin's reaction, he had meant to have fun with his host not make his companion upset at him. He then did what he didn't normally do, his tails also slowly made there way to the child that reviled his tails were also scaled but thwy were a crimson red and there were seven tails, they also rapped the child in a hug but it was only for apologizing. He also did anouther thing he knew he would regret but this was to make up to his she-demon friend.**

**"Child, I did a crime that would make most demon pleased, but to Yamashe," he paused and gave her a quick glance then returned his gaze to the child.**

**" I had sinned beyond forgiveness therefore I Hakurachu give all my power to you for command, I only ask to let my self be forgiven and to let Yamashe do the same." The child looked up from where her head was buried to see his blue eyes that shown that he meant it. The child shyly answered.**

**"Y-Yes but only on a couple conditions, you are never to control me whithout my permission AND you have to be kinder to me like Mama-dragon-san." Hakurachu didn't like the ' you have to be kinder to me' part, he was a demon and demons are suppose to be mean, but if it mean getting Yamashe to forgive him then he had no choice but to exept these terms and deal with it later.**

**"Agreed." He then sent his abilities and all of his nature controls, justus, some of his physical outlooks, and secretly the ability to summon most animal summons, his scales that will apear later, her hair is now spotted blue all over like scales, and his eye color is now colored half of her eye. While Yamashe did the same thing and she also secretly had the other part of the girl's eye red, granted the girl her blood turned into a special dragonhalf's blood with her bloodline and new blood line and her body also had her scales later, and the ability to fly later in life. The girl was over whelmed by the massive amount of chakra the demons held and fell unconscious from the over load, yet the child seemed to grin while the demons kept hold of the unconscious form, what suprised them the most is what she said in her sleep.**

**" Thank you Mama-dragon-san, Dada-dragon-sama, I love you...." **

**It just shocked them to hear there own host say she loved them, even if they caused her pain, she loved them like the family that they made her kill and her village was truly amassing and heart breaking. And what made the demons truly amassed is that she called them her parents. They desided to let the girl sleep and return to her body so they could speak alone. The girl's mind returned to her body that had collaped over the exaustion. The girl laid in the mud uncaring about a possible death and went to sleep where she was in an instance. Unnoing that she was ta be found that same day.**

* * *

**dragonhalf-lover17: How was it?**

Girl: it was awsome

Hakurachu: that was supost to be a story?

dragonhalf-lover17: YOU MEANY. DO THE EXCLAMER OR I WILL DROWND YOU IN A LAKE OF LAVA AND THEN BASH YOUR HEAD ON STEEL FOR A WEEK!!

Hakurachu: the crazie fluff ball over there (points to dragonhalf-lover17 who was curently stabbing wood with a nife then sudenly chasing a butterfly) does not own Naruto only her OC , Yamashe, and me.

dragonhalf-lover17: thank yo- HEY!! DONT CALL ME A CRAZIE FLUFF BALL!!

Hakurachu: ( throws a sugery sweet at her)

dragonhalf-lover17: ( completely forgets she was angery and enjoys her sugar)

Yamashe: She is new at this so please review, any is apresiated

girl: and she may spell words wrong so please forgive!


	2. Character info 1

The girl is the main character in this story, But I will not say the name yet since it will be said in the next chapter so here is the info for her file at the moment

Age: 3

Abilitys (so far): dragon clones, dragon's bane, shadow clone justu, dragon regenration.  
( I though of these but these are only at this age at the time exept the d-clones and shadow clones)

Bloodline: 2

Out look: she usualy wears a small tank top with a strange creasted neckalace, over that she wears a black shirt that has a halo print on the front with cirsive leters under it that say 'The first to fly, but the last to land.' on the back of the shirt was a print of pure white feather wings. over that she wears a cloak like jaket that is pure black. Her skin is a tanish type of color that turns brighter in light places. Her hair has blue and red spots on it that make it look so much like scales that you could almost feel them but she hides it in her jaket hood.

she is a dragonhalf now, she has two demons inside of her, they made ways of identifing she holds two demons, such as her eyes now have two colors in each eye, blue and red.

will update file later in the story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

review please 


	3. chptr2 entering Konoha freand or foe pt1

Some ANBU happened to be searching the area outside of Konoha's gates for the sorce of the energy blast earlier the night before. The blast of energy was so strong that all the people in Konoha were awakened in shock from the short presence. The Hokage had ordered the ANBU to find what ever caused it and either destroy it or take it back to Konoha and find out how to stop it. This is the reason for the ANBU searching the area. One ANBU was jumping through the trees when he senced a faint chakura pulse the east from were he was.

"This is cat reporting in, over." the ANBU said through his MIC.

"This is leader to cat what did you find, over?" a vioce answered through the MIC.

"This is cat, I think I might have found the energy pulse East from were I am,requesting permission to investigate."

"Permission granted Cat over and out." the MIC was turned off. The ANBU then headed towards the pulsing energy that seemed to get stronger the closer he got and that made it easier to find the energy sorce. After jumping through the trees a while he came across a clearing that had a figure laying on the muddy ground, he seemed seemed strong enough to get closer but the truth under the mask is that he was teriffide to get any closer to the energy produser, yet he went closer to it to where it was unberible to most shinobe that went even a foot closer to the energy produser. He was at five feet away from the figure to find out that it was a little girl that seemed to produse the intence energy waves that only seemed close to the age of four. He turned on the MIC.

"This is cat reporting in over."

"This leader to cat over."

"I think I found the sorce of the energy over."

"This is leader, where is your location?"

"This is cat, I am on the dirt road leading to Konoha."

"This is leader, keep your position we will be there, over and out." The MIC turned off. He stood there unknowing what to think of his disscovery and the fact that he couldn't bear to get any closer to the inosent girl that lade in the mud for who know how long. He unknowingly moved closer to the girl to where he could just walk right on her. He stood there looking at the girl inspecting her. She then rolled right on to his feet and grabed his leg and sleeply snugling it. Her hair was poorly tooken care of, her red and blue spots of hair were greesy and muddy to the touch, her kimmoto colored crimson with dried blood its white silk stained red for life, her skin tanned dark from the sun. He then notised a stange madalion that fell from inside her kimmoto. It had a swirl for the main frame, a strait line going strait down having the line cover the starting and ending point of the swirll,two circles on the bottom and top sides of the line one circle on the oposit of the other and strangely there were lines on the left and right of the swirll with lines on the corners all around that strangely stay in the middle of the air in the arranged spots on their own.  
Just then the ANBU arrived at the location. There was mormurs of many comments that were too hard to understand. Alot of the ANBU tood twenty feet away, fearing the energy container and energy themselves.

"This is what cause all the fuss? This child?" The leader commented. Not beliving that a mere child caused the energy blast.

"Yes leader, this is was is causing the energy pulses." 'cat' answered. giving a glance to the child. Who yet again snuggled closer.

"We can't kill the child,we should bring her to the Hokage and see what he can do."

"Agreed." Everybody relonctaly said, Leaving 'cat' to carrie the kid. He detatched her from his leg and picked her up, when doing so he found out that the child was realy light to him making it easier to carry her.

By the time they got to Konoha the hole team seemed used to the energy that seemed to stop flowing.'cat' Flew an the roof of the biuldings to the Hokage tower. The little girls hair flew gracefully throught the wind making her hair glow in the moon light which made her face beautilful to anyone who saw it.  
which happend to have been seen by a black haired boy who was curently on the roof of his house, had seen the ANBU fly by him but he managed to see the beautiful little girl's sleeping face in the AMBU's arms. Leaving the boy to ponder who the girl was with a slight blush on his face.

The Hokage was sleeply sitting in his chair doing paper work When an ANBU poofed in front of the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, I have inportant news." The Hokage looked up from one of his papers and looked at the ANBU.

"Go on."

"We have found the sorce of the energy blast, it was currently caused by a little girl sir." The Hokage looked at the ANBU with an confused expression.

"A little girl?"

"Yes, when we found her she was giving off pulses of energy that were realy strong, strong enough that most of owr memmbers could bearly be in the pressence of the girl." 'this child, there must be a reason for this.' the hokage thought.

"What is her condition?"

"Sir, she curently in a critical condition, but is amasingly still alive."

"bring her to the Hostbitle, put gaurds to gaurd her."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"You may leave,but please call me Sarutobi."

"Sorry." The ANBU then disapered in a puff of smoke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

dragonhalf-lover17: yay, I'm done

girl: wow thats good.

hakurachu: i still think its bad

dragonhalf-lover17:shut up lizard breath

Itachi: i agree its bad

dragonhalf-lover17:(pulls out a big claymore and an huge axe looking at Itachi with a murdurus arura)

Itachi: but its geting better

girl: ha ha! Itachi is scared of a girl

yamashe:(throws a sugary sweet at dragonhalf-lover17)

hakurachu:dragonhalf-lover17 does not own naruto

girl: please review! 


	4. chptr3 entering Konoha friend or foe pt2

Girl's point of view __________________________________________________________________________________

When I had gained conscience my were glued shut and had lots of crust. Since I couldn't see any thing yet I disided to feel around my soroundings. I felt a weired soft cloth on my body, my head was currently on a pillow, my body laied on a matress,  
I had blankets on me. I heared sounds of birds, and sounds that seemed telated to a hostpitle. I then notised that i wasn't alone. I felt this strange energy gomming from four people that seemed close to me, two were probaly not in this room, one was closer to me , I also sensed that three of the strange energies were stronger, but, if those were the stronger ones who is the other one? I shifted myself into a more comefortable position. I then heard movement other then my own.

"Well well well, looks like your finaly awake." I heard, it was close to about three feet away from me. I straind to open my eyes, it took most of my strength to get them to open a tinny bit but closed emediatly after seeing the light of the room. I then tried again and as luck would have it it finly got them to open again after five minutes. My eyes sterted to get ust to the light but I instantly wished I hadden't. What I was a man and a boy staring at me with WIDE eyes, seriusly WIDE eyes, It scaird the crud out of me to see them like that. To make it worse a man in white docter clothing then entered the room and also had WIDE eyes and literly dropped his tray in shock it seemed and then literly RAN out of the white room. Then the two other people I sensed poped their heads from where they hid, they were both wearing masks but I felt there shock also. Then I heared something else drop I turned my head to see a man I know verry well, the copy cat ninja, he had held a book that finaly fell from his hands, his fingers still in their position from before. I even saw who the mystery person was, he had black hair that hung loosly alaround his head an had strainge color of eyes, they were onyx, repeat, ONYX a color that should never have been in the eyes.  
The situation was ridicules, seriusly people were STARING AT ME. I may be three years old but this was about time to stop because it was getting on my nerves, REAL BAD.

"Will you stop starring and tell me what the hell is wrong." I asked as calmly as I could, yes I know I should have not have said hell but what would you do if were in my situation. Anyway they were still in shock wich made me even more mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!!" I yelled my tepper rose higher. The copy cat only said.

"Your, eyes. Their.." My anger disapered. if it was about my eyes, then it was a simple question to ask.

"Their what?" I asked. But also soon regreted it also with the answer he gave me.

"They both have differn't colors, like one color on one side and another on the other side... Impossible." He answered.

"No their not, they are supost to be green." I said in disbeleif, there was no way that eye color changed over night. Right?

"Look for your self, he's not lying." said the boy. I was determined to know the truth so I moved to the side of my bed with no trouble yet. I put my feet on the floor 'damn its cold!' I thought yes I curse in my thoughts deal with it. I tried to stand up and surprisingly i didn't fall on the floor. I just stood their perfictly fine with no problems.

Itachi's POV __________________________________________________________________________

When I saw the girl at the edge of the bed I new she would fall. But when she tried to stand she stood, PERFICTLY. With not problem at all. 'thats inpossible, no one should be able to stand after a whole week unconscience, in a bed and in a critical condition!' I thought but i then notised that she gave off only a tinny amount of chakara and it scared every on in the room in cluding myself. And she stood there not notising that small amount that seeped out. Just what is she?

_  
back to girl ___________________________________________________________________

I notised that everyone got scared though I don't know why. All I did was stand and axsdently let some chakara out. No need to get scared over something like that. I slowly took steps to the bathroom, though I had to clime on the tiolet seat to get on the sink.  
When I looked in the mirror I froze at my reflection. My eyes really were diffrent, they were red one one side and blue on the other,  
but I did see a tinny bit of green were the two colors met, it was scary to even glance at my eyes at all. I was saprised that my hair was also the same colors and the colors were strangly randomly spoted allover my hair and strangely looked like scales .I jumped down from the sink,  
verry depressed,happy and amased on the inside, but one the outside I looked suprised. I slowly walked to my bed and sat on it. I looked at the copy cat he had picked his book up and was reading it again, it read 'Itcha Itcha Paridise' on the front. Yes many would think I wasn't able to read yet but most of my knollege was upgraded to a fiffteen year old now oddly enough.

" How long was I out?" I asked him just wanting to forget what happened. He looked at me and said.

" You were out for a week." My eyes widened, I was out a WEEK, that was along time to be asleep even for me.

" Oh, by the way. The Hokage wanted you at his office when you woke up." I nodded not wanting to speak at the moment. Me and him walked out of the hostpitle. Yes we walked and yes I had some cloths on but they were teporarly.(these are not the close that she usualy wears so I wont describe them) We walked in silence. He spoke up after twenty minutes in silents.

" So what is your name?"

" When we get to the Hokage's office then I'll tell you, but for now, call me Rose." He seemed to smile under his mask.

" Thats a beautiful name, Rose." He said, I was pleased he didn't ask for my full name.

" I told mine, now its your turn." I said tryng to ack how a five year old should while in bublic.

" My name is Kakashi." He answered.

" Thats a great name, Kakashi, I think it really suits you." I coplemented.

" Thank you."

" No prob." We walked in silence again for fifteen more minutes untile we finnaly got to the Hokage tower.( Hey i will tell later why she know so much later if your wondering) We were then led up a whole lot of stairs, then we went through the hallways and what seemed like forever we finlaly got to the Hokage's Office door. The ANBU as explained by Kakashi nocked on the door. We then heared a fuffled 'come in'. And we entered the room. The room was full of papers thats all I'll say to not enbarress him.( I am also tired of typing)

" Lord Hokage this is the child that was found a week ago sir." the ANBU said. When he looked at me, his pipe nearly fell from his mouth trng not to go wide eyed.

" G-Good you may both leave now." They then disapeared in a puff of smoke. Which made me jump to see them disapear like that.  
We were silent. Both of us unwilling to speak first. Then I was the one to breack the silence.

" Sir, I was wondering, why am I here at the moment?" It wasn't the best Question but I needed to know.

" You were called here because I wanted to ask you a verry important question." I had a bad feeling about this question.

" Yes?"

" Were you the one who caused the chakra Blast?" 'Might as well answer honestly'

" I really don't know Sir." sarutobi's thoughts:' she seems so mature, yet she is only threee years old. what happened.'

" I will tell you what happed durring two weeks time if you wish sir." I offered I don't mind telling him he seems like some one I can trust.

" Tell." I took a breath before I started.

" Promise me you wont tell any one."

" I promise." I retook my breath an started my story _  
Skipping because your not suppost to know yet But some already know some of this from the first chapter.

" I then passed out." I finnished. I looked at him, He looks like he went through a shocker. He Had droped his pipe that was now on his desk, he was WIDE EYED badly. But he recovered quickly.

" Does anyone else know?" He asked.

" The only ones how knew about it all died. You as an exeption." I told him. He seemed already in deep thought about something else.  
I took a chair an sat down an waited as he was thinking. About three minutes later he finished thinking about what ever. He turned to me an looked at me.

" Would you like to be adopted by another family?" He asked me I honestly didn't think about it but I don't want to be aburden to other families who have their own children to think about so it was disided.

" No." I answered. He looked suprised.

" Why?"

" Simple, right at this age of mine there are others who have children at the same age, if I were to join a family with that situation in hand I would make jealosy of the real child thus taking away a parent from their real bonded child. This is some thing that should not happen at a young age like mine, when I am older is when I will look for a family to live with." He seemed shocked at this information so i thought of something to cheer him up.

" And durring that time alone I will train to be an ANBU without going to the academy. I swear that each year I will be a rank higher than before and when I'm seven I will be an ANBU by then. But I still wish to be in the academy when age worthy so I can make freands and still go on missions." It turned out that this shocked him more rather than the opposite. But he then smiled and said.

" You better keep that prommise."

" I prommise and I swear it on my true name, Roseann Ryuutenshi Zakaze. the two other names mean 'dragon angel of the wind'."

Me: finnaly i'm done!!

Roseann: Yay she's done

Itatchi: Wheres fluffy

Me: I'm right here!! And yes we are the same preason but diffrent parts.

Roseann: Fulffy does not own naruto, and she apologises for mispelled word and out of character things, it hit her mind and she just typted it down. Please review. 


	5. chptr4 Academy days begin prt 1

Sorry for not writing! I have long writers block sometimes.

shadow: and We really would love to get reviews because with Master if theres no encouragement she wont write.

Hey since when do you call me master?

shadow: since I, me, and myself voted and I won.

Ha ha verry funny, that was not what I was meaning

dragonhalf-lover17: Hi! We do not own Naruto because if we did it would be caose.

thank you for the disclaimer!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I awoke to my alarm clock blasting my ears out. I tried to turn it off but to my dismay it kept going on and on until I smashed my fist on it. With a sickening crack it stopped its horrible sound. Until I realized that I couldn't feel it any more. I immediately got out of bed and revile my seven year old body. I groan , I mashed my clock to dust AGAIN!! I growled under my breath and quietly yelled.

" NOT AGAIN!! I GOD DAMN SWEAR THAT IF THIS INHANSED CHAKARA DOES THIS AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL HOEVER INVENTINED IT!!!" Ok so I screamed and cussed, I was mad and I broke my other clocks and this ones the twenty-fort one this month. I go get my bag of clock dust and put the dust in it. Well I need to sell it to get money for clocks. 'Its pretty full now, I'll go sell it later.' I thought to myself and put my clock dust in my ninja bag. I walk out of my room and go to the kitchen and look at the calendar. 'Wow today the new academy year starts and today I complete my promise to Grandpa. AKA the third hokage.' I perform the Kage bushin no Jutsu and make five shadow clones.

" OK while I take my shower I want you five to clean, make breakfast, get me clothes, do the laundry and to make me lunch please." My clones nodded and got to work. I thanked them and got ready to take my shower. So let me tell you about myself, I currently seven years old, achieved ANBU captain rank and I currently hold two demons I call mother and Father. I know I was young when I made that promise to the Hokage but I kept it and became and AMBU captain, how I did that was I became another person and slowly gained ranks through the years since I had to live on my own and the hard part about the situation is that I'm now two people and really famous around the five countries and now that I have to go to the academy I'm deciding to change my gender to male so I wont be found out by people Because one, my strength in my real body is really easily known that its strong and really hard to contain my chakra so I don't scare the people around me,

two, I wont be suspected and three I hopefully wont draw attention from smart people that go there. Oh, if you want to know the Demons inside of me are call the twin demons because with both of them together they fill in the weakness of each other, they are also part of the tailed demons and one very known is the nine tailed fox called Kyuubi I believe. I also for got to mention that I will use both my real identity and my boy identity, and to do that I will use the shadow clone. I know that its cheating the old man out of his money but this is what has to happen and its for my safety.

I walk out of the shower and go to my room to put my ninja clothes on which took five minutes. Walking out of my room I smelled breakfast waiting for me. Walking to the kitchen I followed the sent and sat at the table. I wait for my clone to finish while another got me the paper so I could read. While I looked at the paper I got my meal and ate while I looked at the paper. I finished my meal in minutes and finished reading and while I read the paper I found interesting information involving me. It said that I was a real female ninja and a great idol to ninjas all around the five countries. Yea right, a seven year old getting praise from five countries. The fact that I'm their so called Idol makes me laugh because how stupid people are. Not that I don't like the praise its just that I'm a seven year old in reality and they think I'm seventeen because of my genjutsu. Its really hard having to lie to all five countries and Konoha's people. I burn the paper and get my lunch from my clones.

" Alright all you may go but I need one clone to stay." They bowed and disappeared and left me one of my clones.

" Ok, I need you to use that gender changing justu and to change your look into a guy please." It nodded and changed into a boy with blue hair, light crystal red eyes and is wearing the same clothes as me just guy stile. I also did a genjutsu and changed my hair color to red and my eyes to light crystal blue.

" Ok, now we can go." My clone nodded and we both left the apartment to go to the academy. Me and my clone walked to the academy which took fifteen minutes and during that time I was adjusting my clone so it would act like a regular kid. When we arrived barely any kid took notice of us and any that did ignored us so it was quiet easy to get in and go to my teacher and good friend Iruka. I walked to the room where Iruka teaches class. It didn't take me long to find his class room since its always was the noisiest one. I entered the class room and found Iruka at little desk in the middle of the class room. He didn't notice me so I sneaked up behind him, and took a deep breath and yelled.

" GOOD MORNIG IRUKAAAA!!!!!" He nearly screamed like a little girl and also nearly wet himself in the process. He turned to me and looked really mad.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT??!" He yelled at me. I put on a cheeky grin and say slyly.

" Well you weren't paying attention to your surroundings like all ninja do so I thought I should let you feel the consequence. I thought you knew better than that." He gave me a scowl but it changed to a smile. He put his hand on my head and rubbed my head.

" Welcome to the academy my friend, or should I say, ANBU Captain." He said with a little laugh in his voice. I gave him a quick glare and punched him in his side.

" Will you shut up about that!? Jease, its hard enough that you know my secret but you don't need to tell the whole world do ya ?! And I want you to call me Rose here alright!" It didn't seem to get to him as he started laughing. It got me a little more inpatient with him.

" What are you laughing at pineapple head!!!" He laughed even harder and got me more pissed off.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID, OVERDRAMATIC, STEROID HAPPY, TORCHERER LOVEING, SEXSTIS EXCUSE FOR A FRICKING NINJA AND A BIG FUCKING DUMB ASS OF A TEACHER!!!!!!" I screamed/yelled, well more like screamed and it didn't help because now he was rolling on the ground in pain and still laughing. That's when I heard voices in the room, 'Oops… I really did it this time. Now they think of me as a bipolar bitch and probably insane too by the sound of it…..Damn.. Now I'm the pathetic excuse for a ninja and I'm the fucking ANBU Captain in the room though I thought I felt more energies enter the room they were too small for me to really take notice pretty much not take seriously, but looks like I kept my cover through making myself look like an idiot.' they sound like they where talking about me and my 'friend' being in the room fighting with my supposed 'teacher'. Well now that I'm the center of attention I might as well find someone who actually looks worthy of being my friend. I look around the room and find four interesting people in the room, one of them I know well is Sasuke Uchiha and since I am ANBU Captain I have also seen his brother and that's how I know him well I never really met him, next is the demon fox container Naruto Usamaki he seemed really interested in Iruka and our fight rather than me, from what I remember he is a real good trouble maker, he'll be fun to be around and since I contain demons too it wont really matter too if I'm around him at all. Next after him is Hinata Hyuuga. She looks really shy from what I can tell and it looks like she could use a friend. She will be one of my friends along with Naruto even if I shouldn't know there names it is really necessary for ANBU to know what people to look out for. And last but not least a strange colored hair girl with a large forehead and emerald eyes was looking strait at me in the eyes, this girl is some one I never seen at all and it seemed weird. We seemed to have entered our own little world when our eyes met, for me it seemed like forever before we broke our stare when it was really only a split second. I now really want to know who she is now. But that will have to wait because now the boys in the room seemed to look at me with a little creepy face on and its making me uneasy, really uneasy. I think I'm in trouble here, and I thought missions were dangerous this Academy is the understatement of dangerous. I automatically went to my 'friend' and hid behind 'him'. 'He' looked at me with a face that said 'Are you seriously scared of those boys? And I thought you were my real.'. I growled at it and gave it a glare that said,' Since when did my clone stop respecting me and besides I never had to deal with people my age before.' it looked at me again like saying ' Well its your problem now and its time to deal with it and I am supost to act like I don't know you and that we are not related.' I glared again ' Don't you start being a smart ass with me.' and we stopped looking at each other. And just in time Iruka had recovered from his laughing to get class started.

" Alright lets get class started,, take your seats you two." I knew he meant me but when I looked over to the others there really was no place to sit other that by the shy Hinata and Naruto. I decided to go to Naruto's empty spot. I walked up the steps and sat in the chair next to Naruto. From what I could tell he seemed pretty lonely.

" Hello." No answer.

" Hellllooo?" still no answer. I then thought of something evil to do. I carefully put my hands next to his sides, then with a evil smirk I started to tickle him, and it worked since he started to laugh and then he started to tickle me! So it turned into a tickle war and it was fun except the fact that everyone was looking at us and Iruka seemed really mad now. And to make his point he yelled really loud.

" WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!!" I had to say that was loud and it scared most of the kids in the room and well we stopped our fun so not to get detention. Iruka then started his speech and naruto and I finally started a conversation.

" Thank you for earlier, it was fun."

" No problem I just wanted your attention so I though of that and yea."

" I'm Naruto Usamaki, what's your name?" I smilled

" It's Rose Ryuutenshi, Nice to meet you Naruto." I held out a hand and he gladly shook it. This is how me and Naruto became friends and Konoha's Pranksters.

* * *

So what do you think?

dragonhalf-lover17: Please review we would apresiate it.

and also I will try to get more chapters in for the time I missed


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers.

I am sad to say that this story will not be continued.

But don't hate me yet. I plan on re writing this story so that it fit's the discription of this story.

Oh and my other storys are not going to be updated anytime soon. So I'm sorry for the inconvinence.

BUT I promise that I will work something out for the new Jailor of the Twin Beast. AND I will try to write or rewrite the stories that I plan to continue. So please be patient a little more. I promise that I will work hard on the chapters.

Sincerely dragon half-lover17


End file.
